The Talk
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: After Dax's disastrous attempts to explain the Birds and the Bees to Beyal he sends him to Chase. However things do not go as smoothly as one might think.


**A/N: Okay so I know its been ages since I have updated anything but that's because my USB got destroyed. Meaning everything I had, including two whole chapters for Fallen Knights got deleted. And seeing as I am at uni right now my time is short. But I shall try and re-write some of the stuff I lost. **

**For now please enjoy the Squeal to Awkward Questions!**

It was six o'clock on a Saturday morning and frankly Chase didn't know why he was awake. Of course it might have something today with a certain monk sitting patiently on the end of his bed insisting that he had some rather important questions.

Chase ran a hand across his sleepy face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Beyal looked at him expectantly, eyes bright and shining with curiosity. Chase sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this.

He got up slowly, eyes bleary, and headed for the coffee machine. Beyal waited patiently until the coffee was made and Chase was siting. Chase looked up from the coffee cup, "Alright Beyal, shot. What do you want to know?" As he said this he took a sip of the coffee.

"What is sex?"

Chase promptly spat out his coffee as any sane person is his position would have.

"What the crag Beyal? Why do you want to know about that?"

Beyal shrugged, "Because everyone seems to know about it but me. And when I asked Dax about some things he, well he didn't really explain things very well."

Chase took another, more cautious, sip of coffee. "What exactly did you ask Dax about?"

"Well I asked him first why people kiss and hold hands and his explanation made sense. However when I asked him others things."

Chase was almost reluctant to ask, "What other things?"

"I asked him what a blowjob was. His explanation for this was very confusing. He then went on to use words and phrases I did not understand. That is how I came across the word sex. But I still do not know what it means." Beyal threw his hands into the air in frustration.

By now Chase was bright red. He could understand why Dax had done such a bad job, he wasn't sure he could do much better.

Chase paled when a certain realization hit him. Beyal knew nothing which meant that he was basically going to have the give Beyal The Talk. He had a paralyzed smile on his face as he churned with inner turmoil. He had never even kissed a girl before, how the hell was he supposed to teach this stuff to Beyal.

"I…uh…Well…um…"

He stuttered about, trying to form thoughts and words that refused to make sense. A thought occurred to him then. He didn't have to explain anything to Beyal at all. Not if he played his cards right.

"Be right back Beyal. I just have to get something."

Beyal nodded and sat back to wait.

Chase raced to the next room the one Jinja and Bren occupied. He knocked before throwing the door open, hoping they weren't having sex or something. When he entered the room they were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh….Bren?" He called out.

"CHASE. GET. OUT!"

Chases eyes went wide when he heard Jinja's shouts coming from the bathroom and saw the trail of cloths leading to it.

"Alright I, uh, just need to borrow something?"

"TAKE IT AND GET OUT!"

"Yep sure thing!" With that he grab what he needed and slunk out, shutting the door tightly behind him.

When he returned he saw Beyal nursing a cup of tea, obviously made in his absence.

He held up the stolen object as thought it was the cub from the lion king, imitating the sound and everything. Of course the reference was lost on Beyal.

"This," He said, setting on the table, "Is going to answer every question you have." _And save me from having to answer them, _he thought happily.

"The Core Tablet?"

"Yep!"

He quickly brought up Google search then turned it to Beyal. "Just type in your question and google will answer."

Beyal thought for a moment before deciding on his question and typing it in. Chase grinned to himself, rather pleased with his littler plan. Beyal would get all the information he needed and he didn't have to provide any of it.

He snuck out of the room, going to find Dax and tease him endlessly about what happened.

* * *

"Chase where is the Core Tablet?"

Chase looked up from the war he and Dax were currently engaged in. "Hmm? Oh I gave it to Beyal."

"YOU WHAT?! THE LAST TIME HE HAD THE TABLET UNSUPERVISED HE DOWNLOAD THREE VIRUES, DRAINED OUR BANK ACCOUNTS ON WORTHLESS UPGRADES, BELIEVED THAT EVERY POP UP ADD WAS TRUE AND CLICKED ON THEM. NOT TO MENTION HE SOME HOW MANAGED SIGN UP TO PORN HUB!"

"Nah mate that last one was me." Dax said nonchalantly, not breaking eye contact with Chase as their war continued.

Bren glared at Dax, "That was you! You said was Beyal!"

"Course I did, I knew you wouldn't get mad at him."

Bren fumed, "Right now that doesn't matter. Where is Beyal I need to get the Core tablet AWAY from _him_."

"Next door."

As he was about to leave he turned back with a look of bewilderment, "Chase, why did Beyal need to Tablet anyway?"

Chase and Dax, eyes contact still held, struggled to hold in their laughs. "Eh, we're busy mate, why don't ya ask 'im ya self."

"You having a staring contest, "Bren replied dryly.

"A very important staring contest. Loser has to buy dinner."

Bren just rolled his eyes and walked out, determined to get his tablet back.

* * *

He stomped into the room to see Beyal sitting on the bed, the core tablet on the table.

The monk looked up with a smile, albeit it a concerned one.

"Bren are you circumcised?"

Bren chocked!

"Because if not you should consider it. Of course it would mean that you would lose sensitivity during sex but if you and Jinja were to have unprotected sex then it would reduce the chances of infection and STD's."

Bren could hardly breath.

"Although at your age there is also the possibility of scaring and sexual disfiguration. Not to mention the Psychological trauma the goes with watching a part of your penis get cut off."

Bren was gonna kill Chase.

"Beyal, Beyal stop please. I, this, my sex life and uh, other matters surrounding it, this is not something we should be discussing. I mean what even brought this on. And how do you know all this?"

The second the question had left his mouth he knew the answer.

He walked over to the Core Tablet, opening the lid and the history tab.

_What is sex?_

_What is a blowjob? _

_Why are handcuffs used in sex?_

_What is Role Play?_

_What is anal?_

_What is an STD?_

_Why does sex make squishy sounds?_

_What is a quiff?_

_What is circumcision? _

And those were just the first few recent entries. There were hundreds more. Bren was starting to wonder just how long Beyal had had the Tablet for. He looked down to see the last search question was still open and Bren hesitantly opened it.

_What is a prince albert piercing?_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, shutting the laptop unable to side the image from his mind.

Beyal glanced up at Bren with a soft smile, "Sex seems to be a very long and complicated process. Not to mention dangerous. I think perhaps you and Jinja should take more precautions and-"

"Beyal, stop. Please. Jinja and I's sex life is a private affair."

Beyal blinked, "I was unaware you and Jinja were having affairs."

"What?! Wait, no. It was just an expression."

"Alright…."

"Look Beyal just stay here, I am going to….talk...to Chase about this whole damn mess and clear the Tablets history. You just stay here and read okay."

Beyal nodded, "Alright."

Bren left, griping the tablet tightly. He was going to murder Chase and Dax to, it seemed like he was in on it as well.

* * *

Chase and Dax had bolted the second Bren had left the room, opting to let him calm down first before returning. They had heard every tap tap of Beyal's curious fingers on the keyboard. They had heard his "um's" and "ah's" and his sounds of disgust and horror.

The had laughed and sniggered the entire time, Dax considering it as pay back for last night.

They knew that by the time Bren found it, the core tablet would be a mess of odd sex question and pop up add viruses.

They just hoped that Bren's temper had cooled by dinner time.

* * *

Dinner time arrived and Bren was still fuming. Even though they had brought him his favourite. He was about to tear them a new one when Jinja stepped into the room. Now that Bren thought about it he had no idea where she had been for half the day.

However right now it didn't matter, he was far too angry.

"You guys ready for dinner." She asked, noticing the tension.

They all nodded and sat, Bren still eying them off.

Dinner was a silent affair with Jinja trying and failing to strike up conversation.

Surprisingly it was Beyal who finally got everyone to talk.

"Do you guys know that when a man ejaculates, the initial spurt travels at 28 miles per hour – which is faster than the current world record for the 100m sprint."

This was the last straw, "CHASE. THIS IS ALL! YOUR! FAULT!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"YOU GAVE HIM THE CORE TABLET AND DIDN'T SUPERVISE HIM!"

Chase shrugged, "Okay yeah so this is kinda my fault. But it's not _that_ bad."

"NOT THAT BAD. HE WAS TELLING ME I NEED TO BE CIRCUMCISED. I MEAN I ALREADY AM SO ITS DOSEN'T MATTER BUT STILL."

"Whoa mate I so didn't need to know that. Keep it in the bedroom."

Bren fumed, this was all _their_ fault. Beyal wouldn't stop talking about sex, and the core tablet was riddled with porn viruses.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Three sets of terrified eyes turned to look at Jinja who was glaring at them all.

"I just wanted to know what sex was." Beyal said quietly.

Jinja softened and went to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Oh Beyal, I'm sorry. You should have just come to me. If you ever have any questions I will do my best to answer them."

She then turned back to the other three, "As for you three, what exactly happened?"

Dax sunk into his chair, "Beyal asked me questions I couldn't answer so I sent him to Chase."

Now it was Chase's turn to shrink away from Jinja's glare, "Well I couldn't, didn't, know how to answer his questions so I gave him the Core Tablet so he could find them himself."

Her eyes were on Bren now, "Hey I didn't do anything!"

The glare hardened, "You didn't think to try explain things yourself."

Bren looked away, "I was busy…with the Core Tablet."

Jinja scowled and shook her head, going back to comforting Beyal.

However she was secretly congratulating herself. By allowing the others to mess the whole situation up she had escaped having to be the one to give The talk.

She had in fact spent the entire day hiding out in the bathroom, sitting atop the toilet and trying not to laugh to loudly at the commotion going on outside. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever done but it beat explaining sex to Beyal anyway.

She pat the monk's head as she sat back down to eat, "I hope that all your questions have been answered now at least." It was more of statement then it was a question and she hoped Beyal would take the hint and be content with what he had learned.

"Actually I still have a few questions. Sex is such a complicated thing, I find it difficult to understand. And many of the websites contradicted one another. Your offer to help me understand more would be much appreciated Jinja."

Jinja groaned, wanting to bash her head against the table. It looked like she was going to get stuck on sex talk duty after all.

Unless…

"Well as much as I may know about sex firsthand Beyal. There is someone who is guaranteed to know much more than I do."

Now all four boys were looking at her, Chase and Dax in confusion, Bren silently praying she wasn't talking about him.

"Jeredy is an adult, and a scientist. There is no one else who could know more about the subject then him."

Chase gasped, Dax snickered, and Bren let out a sigh of relief. Beyal considered her answer, nodding thoughtfully.

"Indeed, I believe that Jeredy Suno could better my understanding much more. Thank you Jinja."

She gave him a happy smile, silently congratulating herself on her ingenuity.

"Well we are heading off to meet him tomorrow so you can ask him all about it then."

With that dinner was finished in awkward silence, well awkward to all except Beyal who seemed unable to sense the odd tension.

After that they cleaned up and bid each other good night.

As she made her way to bed, Jinja was already planning her escape route for tomorrow.

A/N: So please feel free to let me know what you thought. And I left this open for a third installment if I ever get the time so let me know if you want another sequel


End file.
